Family Gilmore
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lorelai has an older Brother, Rory has an older Cousin when she runs into Colin and his wayward friends on her first day of Sophomore year here life will never be the same. Semi AU Rogan
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

A/N I can't believe I'm doing this but here it goes a Rogan story. Starts the day Rory meets Logan but with a Twist. Colin is really Rory's cousin Emily and Richard have an older Son so yes I'm changing Colin's last name and backstory. Also no sleeping with Dean though Rory did go to Europe and Emily and Richard have split.

It felt good to be back on campus. Rory enjoyed moving in and arranging her room. Even though she got the disturbing news that Asher Fleming had died. She groaned knowing this would mean dealing with an even more unstable Paris.

"Hey you want to go and get some Coffee." She asked Marty figuring it was the least she owed him after he helped her move in.

"Yeah sure." The two friends made their way to the nearest coffee cart and were discussing their summers when someone bumped into Marty almost making him spill his coffee. "Sorry." Marty said turning around.

Rory looked stunned at the man who had ran into Marty. Neither he or his friends seemed to notice her.

"No Seriously you couldn't see me there."

"Not everyone is staring at you Colin." A man with a distinctly Australian accent told the brunette male. Rory quickly placed him as Finn.

"Hey I know you, don't tell me I'm seeing a uniform." The blond wrapped around a woman said pointing at Marty. And this douche must be Logan Rory guessed.

"Maytag repair man." Finn said Rory fought not to roll her eyes.

"I bartended for you guys Marty said and Rory wondered when this had happened since they hadn't even been on campus last year but she didn't really care that much.

"That's right you have, you're a talented man. He makes a kick ass margarita." Logan said finally acknowledging Rory which made the others do the same and caused Colin to pale considerably. He loved that and gave a bit of a wicked smile. "it's good to see you again, what's your name?"

"Marty and this is Rory?" He nodded in her direction as Finn Said hi and Colin tried to ignore her eyes.

Assuming your services are still for hire this year your financial situation hasn't changed at all." Rory was seeing red. She almost growled.

"Nope." Marty said. '

Logan said he'd give him a call and asked for his lodging then started to walk away but Colin stayed and tried to needle Rory.

"Excellent shirt really I can see what you see in him."

"Colin Mcrea Gilmore." Rory finally snapped slapping him upside the head. "What are you thinking stop acting like a pretentious prick. Yes I know you are one but you won't act like that in front of me or do I have to get Uncle Andrew involved. "oh sorry Isn't he on his newest honeymoon. How is stepmommy number four. I'll tell my mother how is that." She snapped.

Then Colin really did pale. The other two boys turned around and stared coming back towards the threesome more like a twosome because Marty had distanced himself from Colin and Rory having no Clue what was going on.

"Do you know this lovely Woman?" Logan asked giving her a once over and causing Rory to crinkle her nose in disgust. Before Colin could answer Rory snapped.

"Yes he knows me I'm his cousin and I'm leaving now try not to sink any more yachts" with that she turned on her heel and back towards Marty. "Come on lets go." She left three young men with open mouths and Marty was just trying to piece together what happened.

"So wait that was your cousin?"

"Yep lovely Colin he is my mom's older brothers child but he spent time at my house on breaks a lot since his dad jet setted and was always getting married that or at my grandparents. Lucky him he isn't stuck with Friday night dinners though." She grumbled.

Meanwhile Logan and Finn were Looking at Colin in Shock. "Um you have a cousin?"

"Yes my Aunt Lorelai's daughter Rory I know I've mentioned her before."

"Maybe." Logan said skeptically but how have we never met her she's hot."

"No." Colin pointed a finger at Logan "Absolutely not she's off limits."

"Oh man you shouldn't have said that." Finn groaned.

"Logan." Colin warned.

"Fine fine." He grumbled "She is hot though." He had to point out earning a growl from Colin.

"Hey Stephanie guess who we just met?" Logan said flopping down on the couch as the boys came into Stephanie's dorm room.

"Who?" she asked looking up from the toes she was painting.

"Colin's Very hot cousin she yelled at him it was hilarious."

"Logan." Colin snapped.

"Oh that's right I'm not allowed to call her hot." Logan rolled his eyes.

"No fair, I want to meet her." Stephanie pouted. "Her name is Rory right? "

"you know about her no fair." Finn pouted right back.

"Colin talks about her all the time you just don't listen I remember him talking about a story where she got drunk on spring break last year and then drunk dialed him.

"That was her." Logan laughed

"She was hilarious asking you if you could air flight gormat mac and cheese to her and if you had any hot friends." Logan laughed.

"Didn't she say she kissed a girl?" Finn laughed.

"Yes that was her friend Paris and I believe Paris kissed her not the other way around." Colin pointed out.

"Symantics" Logan waved it away.

"I want to meet her I want to meet her." Steph said bouncing on the couch.

"Jeez you're as bad as a two year old." Colin tried to rain in friend.

"Oh you know what we should do we should go and track down that red head I was making out with last night. Can't remember where she lives but I must find her."

"I'm out Stephanie said growing bored and going back to her toes.

"Okay Finn lets go." Logan stood up long suffering and they walked through the campus trying to to find the elusive no name red head. They didn't find her that day and so resumed the search the next day. "Come on Finn tell us this is the building it's the last one." Logan groaned.

"Why are we humoring him." Colin groaned.

"Because he's Finn." Logan shrugged as they walked into Branford.

"Yes this looks familiar Finn said looking around. As he went down the hall Rory followed she had been putting up flyers for Asher's wake but she really wanted to see what was going on. "See here is the room." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Don't put your number." Colin groaned.

"I'm not, I'm putting his." He nodded towards Logan.

"Excuse me idiots." Rory snapped. They all turned to look at her. "That's my room."

"Okay put my number." Logan smirked

"no." Colin snapped.

"Oh yes." Logan went to cup Rory's face and she smacked it away.

"Are you sure this is your room Kitten?" Finn Whined.

"Yes but if you tell me who you are looking for maybe I can help you."

"Her name was short."

"Well I can see why you'd miss that love connection." She rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him." Colin rolled his eyes. "Why are you putting up a picture of this old dude?"

"Asher flemming died."

"Were you sleeping with him?" Logan asked.

"Ew no."

"Well you're putting up Pictures of him so…"

"He was dating Paris."

"Oh that chick you kissed."

"Colin." Rory glared at her cousin.

"Hey not my fault you drunk dialed me and spilled all your secrets. You're just lucky it wasn't Aunt Lorelai"

"Ugg why did I have to be stuck with you as a relative was the universe punishing me." Rory laid her head against the cork board.

"You love me and you know it. At least Grandma and grandpa pay most of their attention to me." He said.

"That is true so thank you for that but since you all were Ass's to my friend yesterday you're coming to this wake and I mean it." She handed them each a flyer and if you don't show up I'm telling grandma about how you bribed grandpa to send you money after you sank the yaht and Logan's sister couldn't get all the money together."

"Wait you know my sister."

"yep she's lovely we've had many talks over the last six months."

"Man your cousin is mean." Logan groaned.

"Still think she's hot." Colin smirked.

"Yep." Logan smirked back.

"Boys." Rory sighed "Goodbye oh and you lost your friend." She said pointing out that Finn was no longer with them.

"Master and commander." Logan said.

"The movie?"

"No that's what you can call me from now on."

"In your dreams."

"you know it." He chuckled as she just shook her head and went into her room. She didn't see Colin Smack Logan upside the head.

"Ow Dude."

"Of limits." Colin snapped.

"I hate my cousin?" she whined as she flopped down in the chair.

"Colin right?"

"Yeah him he and his jerk friends are coming to the wake by the way I am making them because they were jerks to Marty yesterday.

"Oh well more people." Paris shrugged going back to sorting books.

The boys found Finn still trying to find his red head and dragged him back to their dorm finding Stephanie there. "So we ran into Rory and we have to go to this wake for some old Dead professor." Colin said handing her the flyer.

"Oh yeah I get to meet her. "Wait was she sleeping with the dude?"

"No that would be her roommate." Colin said.

Later that night the foursome made their way to Rory's room where they found a pretty big party. Rory herself was on the phone with someone.

"Oh hi Colin good of you to come go and tell Paris you're sorry and you also owe Marty and apology." Rory said waving at her cousin. Then she turned her attention back to her phone.

"Wait Colin is there care to explain?" Lorelai said on the other end.

"Oh it's nothing anyway why were you apologizing just then Rory turned and saw her grandmother standing in the doorway. "Grandma."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Lorelai said

"I have to go now." Rory faked a smile hanging up the phone.

"Grandma what are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the house what is going on here why are there pictures of Asher flemming all over the place, and is that Colin over there?

"Professor Flemming died and this is a wake for him and yes that is Colin. Oh Colin dear Grandma is here and would like to say hi."

"No hide me." Colin tried to hide behind his friends."

"No chance buddy you better go over there because Emily Gilmore is scary and I don't want her over here." Logan pushed his friend away causing Stephanie and Finn to laugh.

Emily hugged her grandson. "Colin it's so nice to see you haven't gotten into any more trouble have you?"

"No grandma." Colin groaned.

"Well that's a good boy you must come to dinner with Rory next week." Rory just smirked as Colin mouthed I will get you.

"of course well grandma it's getting late me and the guys are going to head out."

"Oh no I don't think so you just got here." Rory bared his way.

"Why must you hate me." Colin groaned.

"I don't hate you now go talk to Marty." She pushed him towards her friend.

"Fine, fine you're so bossy." Just then Paris Came up to Emily and started to cry so Emily had to console the girl leaving that problemed solved then Rory found herself cornered by a blond girl.

"So you're the infamous Rory."

"Yes, and you are?"

"Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Ah yes Colin's girlfriend how you can stand him I'll never understand."

"I like you." Stephanie laughed.

"You don't seem to bad yourself taste in men aside." Rory smirked.

"Oh girl we're going to get along great." Stephanie hugged her. Rory just went with it and laughed at the pained Look Colin gave her as he had to apologize to Marty.

"There I said I was sorry to your friend can I leave now." Colin pleaded.

"Yes but I don't want to deal with this either so you're taking me with you I'm so crashing on your couch tonight."

"Great." Colin grumbled.

"Grandma we have to get going." Rory waved at her grandma as she pushed a laughing Logan out of the room.

"Wait Rory you live here." Emily tried to protest.

"Yeah but I promised Colin I'd hang out with him.

"But." Before Emily could get any other words out they were gone.

"That was evil Love." Finn laughed.

"Ah that's how you deal with Emily Gilmore." Rory shrugged "Now show me to your room."

"now this is a girl I like." Logan smirked.

"No." Colin shook his finger in Logan's face.

"Colin leave him alone." Stephanie huffed. "Also I love your cousin." Within ten minuets the five of them were crashed in the boy's dorm and Rory was passed out on the couch.

"Well this year is going to be interesting." Logan said looking at the sleeping Brunette."

"ugg." Colin groaned.

"you're family is so much cooler then mine." Stephanie said sittind down next to the sleeping Rory as Finn draped a blanket over her. It looked like they'd added another person to their group. Even if Colin wasn't too thrilled about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory woke up and stretched. She sniffed the air and smiled. She got up and stumbled into the kitchen area. "Whoever made Coffee is a god among men." She said pouring herself a hug mug.

"Ha I told you I was a god Colin." Logan said.

"Great now his head is going to get even bigger Colin groused. "You can also thank me since I am the one who told him we better have plenty of coffee in the room."

"Well Colin thank you very much I knew you loved me." Rory kissed his cheek and sat on the stool beside him holding her coffee close like she was afraid someone would snatch it away at any moment.

"If she wasn't your cousin I'd be very jealous right now." Stephanie joked sitting next to Rory. "He never makes sure I have fresh coffee."

"That is not true." Colin protested. "Plus Rory without Coffee is a sight you do not want to see."

"it's true." Rory said taking a sip of the elixir of life. "I'm not pleasant without coffee."

"one time I woke her up and didn't have coffee with me so she punched me I had a black eye for a week." Colin said.

"In my defense he woke me at four in the morning.

"You told me too." Colin threw his hands up in the air.

"Why?" Logan asked confused.

"Black Friday sales Aunt Lorelai and Rory always dragged me through the stores.

"No fair." Stephanie pointed at Colin "This year you're going with me. No complaining no whining."

"oh just great." Colin rolled his eyes.

"Why is it so bloody loud out here." Finn snapped coming out of his room.

"Oh Kitten you're still here and cute as a button this fine morning looking all sleep ruffled.

"Um thanks I think." Rory said confusion written all over her face.

"Just ignore him." Stephanie suggested.

"Okay then." Rory said shrugging

"Hey don't ignore me I'm pretty and exotic just what you need."

At that Rory almost fell off her chair she was laughing so hard and Logan had to catch her.

"There you go can't have you breaking that pretty little head of yours I think Colin would be upset."

"you three are ridiculous." She said standing up and draining the rest of her coffee. "Well I'm off to the paper before Doyle goes on a war path. Pretty sure you're supposed to be there too." She pointed a Logan."

"ugg are you sure you're secretly a spy for my father Ace."

"Ace?" she gave him a weird look.

"Well I didn't know you worked on the paper but since you are Ace Reporter seems like an appropriate nickname.

"okay MAC." She shook her head.

"Mac? Dare I ask." Colin said.

"He told me to call him Master and commander so Mac it is." Rory shrugged. "I was serious though you should probably come with me. I have to stop by my room first but you're like a puppy so I don't dare let you out of my sight.

"Man she's really bossy." Logan said going into his room to change.

"Tried to tell you but you didn't believe me and just though she was hot."

"I still think she's hot." Logan shouted back.

"Oh that's just great." Colin turned to Rory. "Don't date Logan he just and Fyi he doesn't do Girlfriends he's not Dean or Jess."

Rory's eyes narrowed at him. "Thanks for that." She snapped as Logan came out his room. "Are you ready I don't want to be here anymore."

"Dude what did you do to her?" Logan asked watching as Rory stalked out of the room.

"nothing I just… never mind you better go before she gets more pissed off." Colin pointed out.

"Right well I guess I'm going to the paper so you three later." With that Logan was gone and chasing after a pissed of Rory.

"Logan went to the paper I think the world is coming to an end." Stephanie said.

"too loud you're all too loud." Finn laid his head on the table.

"So care to explain that little display back there?" Logan asked.

"No I don't it's Colin being Colin now I'm going to my room so come on. Once she made it into her room she looked around the trashed place. "Yeah I'm not cleaning this up Paris can deal with this aftermath." She left Logan in the living room and hurriedly changed and grabbed her books so she could head straight to class.

They were half way to the paper when Rory stopped at a coffee cart. "Seriously you just had Coffee."

"what's your point?"

"nothing I guess." He said intercepting her and paying for the coffee.

"Thanks." She saluted him with her coffee causing him to chuckle.

When they made it to the paper they heard Doyle call out "Oh Gilmore good you're here and you come bearing Huntzbergr well isn't this a surprise."

"Figure he should do something around here." She said putting her things down on the desk.

"Well I've given out all the beats already so I'm not sure what you'll do."

"That's fine I'll just take a nap."

"No you won't." Rory threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Fine I guess I won't just give me what ever you have." Doyle hurried off to do that not wanting to upset the Heir to the Huntzberger dynasty

"It's always fun to watch them scurry off like that." Logan chuckled.

"You are so ridiculous." Rory informed him.

"you do like to point that out." Logan acknowledge then Rory started to ignore him so she could right her piece she was working on.

"Well I'm done." Rory said three hours later as she finished her piece and sent it off to Doyle.

"And I have this for you." Logan put the coffee down in front of her. She went wide eyed and took a taste.

"Wow and just the way I like it too."

"Well I paid attention this morning."

"Well thanks for this." She lifted the coffee now I'm off to class then back to my room and hoping that Paris cleaned up the mess."

"Well here's to hoping don't be a stranger Ace."

"Don't think I could be if I wanted. Tell Colin I'll see him at Friday night dinner or I'll hunt him down. She waved and with that she was gone like a whirlwind.

Logan made his way back to his room to grab his books finding Colin ready to walk out the door himself. "So Rory sent the message she'll see you at Friday night dinner or she'll hunt you down. Fair warning I think she was serious."

"She's always serious." Colin groaned. "This is just great stuck at Dinner with my grandparents on a Friday night.

"How did those dinners even start."

"long story short my aunt had Rory at sixteen she left society and raised her in a small town but when Rory was fifteen she got into Chilton Aunt Lorelai couldn't pay for it so she went to my grandparents and they loaned her the money and Friday night dinner was born. Then they loaned Rory money for Yale so it still continues and sometimes like this week I get dragged into it also.

"Well you have fun with that better you then me." Logan joked grabbing his books and both boys surprisingly headed to class.

Rory came back to her own room two hours and another coffee later to find it about the same as she'd left it only now Paris was in a corner crafting. "Paris clean up this mess I have work to do." With that Rory went into her room and closed the door before dialing her mother's number.

"Lorelai's house of intrigue how may I help you?"

"So grandma was here yesterday and Colin has to go to Friday night dinner so I guess it was worth it." Rory chuckled

"ooh that's going to be fun." Lorelai said with glee.

"I know right. So how are you and Luke?"

"Well you see I needed coffee."

"of course."

"I know right, so I needed coffee and Luke doesn't keep any in his apartment."

"Ooh this sounds like a dirty story."

"oh it is so as I was saying he doesn't keep any coffee in the apartment so he's in bed and I figure the place can't open without him.

"I'm guessing you were wrong."

"So wrong. I put on one of his shirts and went down stairs and the diner was full and then Taylor had a meeting about us he had color coded charts and everything in case we break up.

"Sounds like Taylor." Rory said rummaging around in a drawer to find a pop tart.

"Then Luke yelled at him so that was entertaining

"You sound happy."

"I am kid really happy."

"I'm happy for you mom really."

"Are you eating a poptart?" Lorelai asked hearing the crinkle

"Yep. Have some work to do already finished my piece for the paper then I think it's time for a name.

"Well good talk kid see you on Friday."

"yep I'll be there Colin in tow." She promised ending the call and falling into her work and then into a nap. She woke up and went into the common room to find nothing changed. "Nope I'm out of here. Paris clean this place." Rory shouted.

"I'm getting around to it." Paris shouted back "Terrence is on me about my dream journal."

"Well isn't that just pleasant." Rory muttered to herself leaving the room.

She was sitting on a bench minding her own business when Stephanie found her. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Ignoring my roommate." Rory said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Oh well that sounds fun and all I'm going to the pub care to join me?

"Sure." Rory shrugged gathering her things and following Stephanie to the local hang out.

"Hey look who I found." Stephanie said sliding into the booth with the guys. "She was hiding."

"From who?" Colin asked.

"Paris."

"Still didn't clean the room." Logan asked

"That would be a negative."

"That Paris." Finn shook his head.

"you only briefly met her yesterday."

"I wanted to be part of the conversation.

"Okay." Rory snorted "I'm going to get something to drink be right back.

"I don't think so." Logan said standing up "I'll get you whatever you need.

"Okay." Rory shrugged knowing it wasn't worth the hassle. Pepsi please.

"Coming up." Five minuets and a long line later Logan was back sliding the drink in front of her

"Thanks" she said taking a sip.

She laughed and joked and enjoyed her time with the group much to her surprise and she didn't even mid that when she came back later that night Paris hadn't even cleaned the room she just went to her room and shut her door. This year was turning out to be interesting.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed faved and followed hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

It was Friday night and Rory knew that if she didn't go and get Colin he just wouldn't show up so she stood outside his dorm and knocked on the door.

"Well ACE what can I do for you this Fine evening?" Logan asked opening the door.

"Colin." Rory said ignoring Logan and going through the door.

"And Hello to you too." Logan said following her.

"Yeah, yeah hello. Colin I know you're in here so get your butt out here so we can go to Grandma's."

"Man you can yell loud." Logan said covering his eyes as the one door opened and Finn looked out. "Oh Hi Kitten what a lovely evening to hear you but if you could keep it down I'm entertaining a lady in here."

"Oh eww Finn."

He just shrugged and closed the door as Colin's door finally opened. "You yelled?"

Rory looked him up and down and crossed her arms. "I knew you were going to try and get out of this now go back in there and change." She pointed to his room. Colin grumbled but did as she said. Logan was laughing hysterically behind her.

"Oh you think this is funny do you because with one phone call you can be invited too."

"Yes, yes in fact I'll make the phone call." Colin said grabbing his phone as he came skidding out of his room.

Logan looked horrified as his friend started to talk to who could only be Emily Gilmore.

"HI Grandma well I was just wondering if my friend Logan could join us for Dinner tonight. Also my girlfriend Stephanie." Emily was obviously saying something on the other end and then Colin said "Thank you."

"There now we're all going?"

"Going where?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the room "Why are you and Rory here aren't you supposed to be at Friday night dinner? I was just coming to drop off the book you left in my dorm." She laid said book on the coffee table.

"Well you're lovely boyfriend just roped me and you into going with them and also outed you as his girlfriend." Logan growled.

"Wait what?" Stephanie asked in pure confusion

"Wait I did what?"

"Oh you so did." Rory was now the one who was laughing hysterically. "This is going to be great. Come on." She said trying to hold in her laughter as she ushered the guys and Stephanie towards the door. "We're all taking my car so no one can pretend they got lost."

"Wait where's Finn why isn't he being tortured with us?"

"He had a Girl in his room." Rory said.

"Lucky bastard." Logan mumbled as they all piled into Rory's car and drove towards Hartford.

"Um Hello." Lorelai said watching all the kids pile out of her daughters car.

"Hi mom." Rory hugged her.

"Aunt Lorelai." Colin said kissing her cheek.

"And you are?" Lorelai waved her hand between Steph and Logan.

"Mom this is Colin's friend Logan Huntzberger and his girlfriend Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Oh and they are here why?" this caused Rory to laugh.

"Colin didn't want to be tortured alone so he made these two come with him because I made him come with me it's just a vicious circle I tell you.'

"I see." Lorelai shook her head as they walked up to the front of the house. "It's your turn by the way."

"No way it's your turn I rang the bell last week.

"You so did not." Lorelai protested.

"Here we go again." Colin sighed.

"What are they doing?" Stephanie whispered.

"I don't know but it's hilarious." Logan said.

"Oh for heavens sakes, I'll do it." Colin reached around the girls and rang the bell.

"oh." Logan and Stephanie said at the same time.

The door was opened by a maid no one had seen before. "We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. Lorelai said walking past the maid and handing her, her coat. "Don't even bother to learn her name she'll be gone next time you come here." Lorelai said just as Emily came walking into the foyer.

"I do not go through maids that Fast Lorelai.

"Uh yes mom you do."

"I just don't know what to do with you Lorelai."

"Isn't that just the conundrum." Lorelai sing songed. "Where's dad?"

"His study, Colin it's so great to see you and these must be your friend and girlfriend well a Vanderbilt and Huntzburger. Rory why can't you have friends like this."

"Why would I want friends like that." Rory mumbled. She saw the hurt look Stephanie gave her and shot her an apologetic look. "I mean him." She said pointing to Logan.

"Hey." Logan held his hand over his heart as if he was stabbed. "That hurt you know."

"Oh Logan just ignore her she gets it from her mother. Drinks are in the living room. Just then Richard came around and saw the group.

"Well this is a big group for a Friday night dinner."

"Yes Colin asked if his friends could join him isn't that great Richard. It's always nice to meet our grandkids friends. "

"Yes Emily it is." Richard tried not to laugh at the obviously put out looks on the young people's faces. "Colin my boy it's great to see you and well young Huntzberger I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's good to see you Mr. Gilmore." Logan shook the elder males hand.

"And you are Miss Vanderbilt right?" Richard said turning his attention to the blond by his grandson's side.

"Yes sir."

"oh none of that sir it's Richard I insist now drinks for everyone. I am going to turn a blind eye and pretend that everyone is twenty one tonight yes even you Rory."

"Richard." Emily said scandalized as Richard took the drink orders even though Rory still insisted she just wanted a club soda and Emily gave her an approving nod. Logan and Colin had Scotch and Stephanie who was actually twenty one got a Martini and a nod from Lorelai

"So kids how is school?" Richard asked always loving to hear about his alma mater.

"Good the semester just started so there isn't much going on at the moment."

"Except Rory making Logan go to the paper." Colin cut in chuckling.

"And her scaring Colin out of his wits." Logan shot make causing Lorelai to look between the two boys like it was a tennis match.

"Well Rory it seems like you've had a busy week." Emily said taking a sip of her drink

"Someone has to keep these two in line. I mean Stephanie can't do it alone can she and I've seemed to inherit Logan and Finn along with Colin they seem to be some weird package deal."

"Finn?"

"Yes our other roommate Finn Morgan he couldn't make it tonight." Colin said.

"Oh that's too bad his parents are lovely." Emily said as Rory tried to cover up a chuckle with a cough.

"Rory are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yes grandma fine." Just then the maid announced dinner and Rory was off the hook. Dinner was a more sedate meal then drinks had been if you didn't count Lorelai trying to pawn all her beets off on Logan who just shook his head and let her shove them on his plate much to the disgust of Emily who held her tongue because of the people at her table. No need to let the whole world know about her and her daughters strained relationship.

"Everyone drive safe." Emily said as she said goodbye at the door.

"And Rory make sure you come and get that book I mentioned."

"We will grandma and grandpa I'll get it next week."

"Colin tell your father to call us."

"I would but he doesn't even call me so what can you do." He shrugged earning a look from his grandma as the door closed behind them. "What I was telling the truth."

"Yeah do you really think Emily Gilmore cares for the truth. He's my brother and I love him god knows why but Emily will never see his flaws. He's the heir to the Gilmore's he can do no wrong in her eyes well I can do no right it's been that way since we were kids."

"Okay mom I think you're being just a tad bit dramatic." Rory said pointing her mom towards her car. "Drive safe tell Luke I said hi and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay kid, Colin the others nice seeing you. Thanks for making dinner entertaining."

"No thank you." Logan said.

"I like this one." Lorelai said.

"You like a society boy has the world came to an end." Colin mocked.

"Hey mister I like you and you're lucky for it."

"Yes I am I love you Aunt Lorelai drive safe."

"Okay kiddo." She hugged him and the four teens made their way to Rory's car.

"Well that was an interesting night." Stephanie said.

"Na that was just a normal night at the gilmore's?"

"Yeah you're just lucky Uncle Andrew wasn't there then there would have been shouting." Rory pointed out.

"Ah there still could have been shouting you never know with Emily and Lorelai in the same Rory." Colin said.

"That is very true but Grandma was on her best behavior tonight as to impress Logan and Steph.

"Yes thanks for being the buffer guys." Colin said.

"Your grandpa let us drink." Logan pointed out.

"Grandpa's pretty cool." Rory shrugged. "Remember when he snuck us out of that Christmas party when I was ten and Aunt Toosie kept hugging us."

"Yeah he hid us in his library and brought us snacks all night that was epic." Colin reminisced.

"grandma was so mad when she saw my grape juice stained dress."

"Your mom hi fived you."

"They have a weird family." Logan whispered to Stephanie.

"Yeah but I wish I was part of it."

"Hey maybe one day you will be." Logan pointed out causing Stephanie to smile.

When they got back to camus they first went to the boys dorm but that didn't last long as Colin quickly shut the door and came back into the hall before the others could enter.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Naked Finn and some random chick on the couch."

"Oh Eww." Rory said.

"Disgusting." Stephanie said.

"Well you boys are welcome to stay at my dorm my roommate is with her boyfriend. "Rory the invitation also extends to you of course.

"No I think I'll stay at my place but thanks for the invite. Logan I'll see you at the paper. Colin and Stephanie I'll see you around don't do anything stupid.'

"Hey."

"you know she's right." Stephanie pointed out.

"Still." Colin pouted as they made their way towards Stephanie's room.

Rory made it to her own room and well she wasn't expecting anything bad was still relived that their wasn't any naked people in her room. She hopped into the shower and then crawled into bed. She knew that Colin was trying to punish his friends by forcing them to come to Friday night dinner but still it had been nice to have others there. She would have to do something nice for all of them at some point to make up for it.

She drifted off to sleep wondering what the next week would bring in the crazy sophomore year.

A/N thank you for all the reviews favs and follows if you're enjoying the story please review. It's a great motivator. Next up the printing press is on Rory's book and the rest is basically Au because of course no Dean LOL


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Um Ace why are you carrying a arm full of books?" Logan asked. He had seen her across the quad and ran up to her.

"Paris put a printing press on my book bag and I'm running late to class.

"Did you say printing press? Here give that to me." He took the books from her and balanced them in his own arms. "Where's your class?"

"Thanks my class is in that building room 303 she sad pointing to a building a little way down.

"Okay lets get you there, so this printing press?"

"Oh yes well there is giant printing press in the middle of my dorm common room and it was on my bag, you see Asher Flemming left it to Paris so who am I to complain about it." Rory threw her hands up in frustration. "Do you think you and the guys could come get it off my bag later I kind of need that."

"Yeah Ace I'm sure we can figure something out." Logan chucked. "Well here is your class." Logan handed her, her books. See you around Ace.

"Thanks." She waved going into her class.

"Was that Logan Huntzberger?" a girl asked her.

"Yes he's friends with my cousin." Rory told her setting down and ignoring the other girl

"Lucky." She heard muttered behind her.

Logan found his way back to his own dorm and sat down. "So we have to go help Rory later, have to move a printing press off her bag."

"Wait did you just say Printing press?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I guess Asher Flemming left one to Paris and now it's in their common room. Any way the press is on her bag and so I told her we'd get it off her bag later."

"Weird but okay." Colin shrugged flipping the channel.

"Yay we get to see Kitten." Finn said jumping over the back of the couch and landing beside Logan.

"Finn." Logan just shook his head. "By the way your stalker was here last night she wanted to leave her underwear it was weird and I wasn't touching those."

"Sleep with a girl once then don't call and she goes off the deep end."

"Okay well from no one don't tell them were we live please I don't want to be murdered in my sleep." Logan requested.

"I'm with Logan." Colin said "So what time we have to go to Rory's?"

"not sure we never said. I figure she'll call you."

"Right well I have to get to class so you two don't do anything stupid." Colin shut off the TV and grabbed his book leaving the room.

Rory was heading back to her dorm when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Kid I need you to come back to Stars Hollow on Tuesday."

"Why Tuesday that's random?"

"I need you to vote for Jackson for town selectman so he beats Taylor."

"Wait Jackson is running for Town selectman? Gone a few days and it's like the twilight zone and not just normal Stars Hollow twilight Zone either."

"Yeah and Lane's band is playing so will you come?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there tell Jackson good Luck. "Do you mind If I rope Colin into this. I mean he can't vote but I'm sure he'd like a good concert."

"Sure the more the merrier. Oh sweets I have to go Luke is looking for me."

"Okay mom I'll see you Tuesday." With that the call disconnected.

Just then her phone rang again. "Well I'm really popular today." Rory said to herself. "Hello."

"Hey Rory so Logan mentioned something about us moving a printing press off your bag and so I was wondering what time you needed us there?"'

"Oh how about six I can order pizza for everyone."

"Okay sounds good we'll see you then. Off to class."

Rory got to her dorm and put her things down starting her homework on the couch when Paris came in.

"Hey heads up." Rory said. "Colin and his friends are coming over to help move that thing off my bag. I am ordering Pizza if you want to stay around.

"Yeah no thank you." Paris snorted "I just came back to grab some books then it's off to the library make sure they don't break anything I have photographic proof."

"Paris your precious printing press will be fine." Rory rolled her eyes as Paris grabbed her book sand left and Rory rolled her eyes. Rory ordered the Pizza's with enough time before the gang would show up and was surprised when they walked in with Pizza.

"Hey I said I was ordering the Pizza."

"This is your pizza we intercepted it." Logan sat it down on the table.

"Well at least let me pay you for it."

"No way." Logan waved the money she had grabbed out of her purse away.

"Yes." She shoved the money in his hand. "You are here to do me a favor the least I can do is feed you."

"Family, does for family." Logan said.

"Okay but you're not my family he is." She pointed to Colin

"And I thank every deity in the world that I'm not your family." Logan smirked at her.

"Logan." Colin warned.

"Ignore him he's had a stick up his ass since we were children." Rory said taking some pizza and sitting down.

"Hey." Colin protested.

"Whoa Logan you weren't lying she really does have a printing press in her room." Finn said.

"Why would I lie about that?" Logan asked.

"Reason to have a party."

"When have I ever had to come up with a reason to have a party?"

"Fair point."

After they finished the pizza's Logan stood up and dusted off his hands. "Okay lets get this done." Colin and Finn Followed him over to the press and they lifted it off the bag. Rory grabbed her bag and hugged it.

"Oh how I missed you"

"Your cousin is strange." Logan shook his head.

"I already knew that." Colin said sitting down.

"So anyway." Rory sat her bag down. "There is a town selectman election in Stars Hollow on Tuesday I have to go home to vote for Jackson. My friend Lane, you like Lane Colin anyway her band is playing so who would like to tag along?"

"Do we have too?" Colin whined.

"No but you like Stars Hollow don't pretend that you don't and I think it would be a nice change of pace for you three oh and be sure to invite Stephanie also I'm sure she'll enjoy it.

"Can we…" Logan started to say.

"No you can't bring your limo we'll be taking my car and actually I'll see if my mom's inn has any free rooms you can crash there. Well actually Colin can crash in his room.

"You have a room?" Logan looked at his friend.

"Yeah well I spent much of my childhood in stars Hollow when I was younger we stayed in a potting shed it was nice like camping then Aunt Lorelai bought a house and made sure there was a room for me.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you mom and Luke are dating?"

"Finally." Colin smirked.

"Whose Luke?"

"The local diner owner he feed up most of our childhood." Colin chuckled. "you'll meet him on Tuesday."

"So you're coming yay." Rory clapped and Colin smiled at her indulgently. "I'm going to call my mom. "Thank you." She kissed Colin's cheek. "Best Cousin ever."

"you just remember that." Colin laughed standing up. "okay me and the guys are on our way out so

We'll see you later."

"Okay." Rory rushed off and left the three boys to see themselves out.

"Didn't I just talk to you." Lorelai teased her daughter.

"Yeah but Colin and the guys were here and they are coming on Tuesday do you have any rooms in the Inn. It's Colin who can stay in his room Logan, Finn who you haven't met and Stephanie who can stay in my room."

"Yeah I think I can swing that so what were they doing in your room?  
"Oh I didn't get to tell you earlier. Asher left Paris a printing press which is taking most of our common room and they put it on my book bag so the guys had to come over and move it for me."

"you're having Fun with Colin on Campus this year aren't you kid."

"Yeah I like to mess with him but I really missed him being away so much the last few years." Rory said.

"I know I did too it's great to see more of him." Lorelai agreed.

"Okay I will get the rooms situated and I will see you and the gang Tuesday."

"See you then Mom."

"Hey Steph we're going to Stars Hollow." Colin said finding his girlfriend waiting at the door.

"What is Stars Hollow?"

"I guess it's Colin Secret home." Logan said

"What?"

"It's where Rory grew up and I guess by extension me. Logan is just being a dick."

"Well Logan always is a dick." Stephanie said.

"Hey."

"Don't even deny it Logan."

"So mean, your girlfriend is so mean." Logan said as he and a laughing Finn went into their rooms.

"So Stars Hollow huh?"

"Yeah we're all going Tuesday I'm staying at the house I am figuring you will be also."

"Okay sounds fun but why?"

"Town Selectman meeting and Rory has to go vote and we are going to see a concert put on by Lane a friend of Rory's she's in a band."

"Okay sounds interesting. So how about we head to your room."

"Now I like where your mind goes." Colin smirked.

Tuesday found them all at Rory's dorm. "What are you all doing here I moved the printing press."

"Um okay." Finn said slightly scared of the blond in front of him.

"Nice to see you Paris still lovely as ever I see."

"Colin." Paris sniffed.

"They are here to see me we're headed to Stars Hollow for the night be back tomorrow." Rory said her bag slung over her shoulder. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah I think." Logan took Rory's bag and added it with his own. "Where's your car parked.

"Lot E."

"Okay lets go." They all went towards the parking lot and got into Rory's car. The forty five minuets to the Hollow felt like forever and only a second.

"So this town is it crazy."

"Yes it's crazy." Rory chuckled "I'm sure you'll see some interesting things. "Ignore Kirk. Make sure to stop at Luke's for food my mom has Rooms for you all Colin and Steph are staying at the crap shack."

"Hold up did you just say the crap shack?" Logan asked

"Yep it's the nickname of the house."

"You nicknamed your house the crap shack. Stranger and stranger and let me guess you helped with this?" he turned to Colin

"Yep actually I think that one was mine.

"It was." Rory agreed.

"So many Layers to you Colin." Stephanie teased, as they pulled into the town square and all of them minus Rory and Colin let their jaws drop at the site in front of them People running all over the place. A giant stage in the middle of the square.

"Hey there's Lane." Rory waved to her best friend.

"Is this place Real?" Stephanie whispered.

"I'm waiting for the Lollypop gang to jump out." Logan said

"it's real." Colin chuckled.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow" Rory said parking the car. "You'll love it. Oh don't drink Miss Patty's punch actually if you see Miss Patty just run the other way."

"Wait what's Miss Patty."

"Trust her." Colin said shuddering "Lady with red hair I'll point her out if you get to close she'll pinch your ass and try to make you her new husband.

"I what?" Logan couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Lorelai rushed up to them. "Welcome to Stars Hollow. Oh you must be Finn did Rory Warn you about the punch?"

"I did."

"Okay then I think we're this way." With that Lorelai led them to the inn and checked them into their rooms before taking them to her house.

"So this is the infamous Crap Shack." Logan said.

"Yep." Rory said. Rory, Colin's things were put down and then it was time for the gang to explore the Hollow.

A/N next up they explore the Hollow Taylor has a melt down and who knows what else. Thanks for the reviews and all please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Okay first off I have to vote. "So you four can go explore it's not like you can get lost but meet back here." She pointed to Luke's.

"Rory I've practically lived here." Colin pointed out.

"Yes but they haven't and they could get separated from you."

"I feel like a little kid." Logan grumbled.

"join the club." Stephanie pouted as Finn started to sing a song.

"well just don't lose Finn." Rory laughed heading towards the polls. Ten minuets later she made her way to Luke's and found her friends looking around the place.

"someone went all out here. Wow." Stephanie looked at all the decorations.

"That would be my mother."

"Sounds like something Aunt Lorelai would do." Colin agreed.

"okay you four lets get moving time to go and watch Lane." They headed towards the town square and saw Lane and Zach fighting. "Whoa what's going on here?" Rory asked coming up on her best friend.

"He doesn't want to play the song that Jackson requested."

"it's lame it will ruin us." Zach reiterated for the thousandth time.

"it's one night and it's for Jackson." Rory pointed out. "So get back there and get ready."

"exactly." Lane smirked triumphantly as zack stomped off.

"okay Lane we'll be out by the stage. Consider me your groupie if you need some one to stage dive I'm your girl but don't get any idea's I'm saving experimentation for my junior year."

"you are the best." Lane smirked at the gob smacked look on Logan's face.

Rory moved away and headed towards the front of the stage.

"She just…she just… Logan stuttered.

"Rory you broke Logan." Stephanie called out.

"Huh." Rory turned back.

"So Kinky Ace." Logan winked finally gaining his voice.

"Gross."

"Wait I thought she already experimented by kissing Paris."

"Paris kissed me. For the thousandth time I did not kiss her."

"Don't really think that makes a difference." Colin teased.

Rory grabbed Stephanie's are and pulled her away from the boys calling behind her. "We are ignoring you now." Causing Stephanie to burst out into laughter.

Twenty minuets later they were all staring in horror as Taylor had a break down on the stage and then Rory looked behind her. "Where is Finn?"

"Shit."

"That does not sound good." Stephanie said.

Colin and Logan went running towards the stage and Rory and Stephanie swung their eyes forward gasping there was Finn streaking naked across the stage. Logan pulled the curtain down and wrapped Finn in it.

"What the Fuck." Logan snapped pulling Finn back stage followed by Colin and Rory and Stephanie rushed out also.

"you are so lucky that Taylor just lost or you would totally be the first person ever banned from star's hallow . I mean he did try to ban my ex Jess but him being Luke's nephew saved that situation. "okay I think it's time to get going. "Seriously back to your rooms and for heaven sakes put some clothes on." Rory snapped turning around as Logan slapped Finn upside the head.

"Hey." Fin protested.

"Stop being gross." Colin growled.

"Finally Rory found herself back at the crap shack on the couch."

"So that was interesting." Lorelai said coming in followed by Colin.

"Not so much." Colin flopped down next to Rory.

"I hate your friends." She grumbled.

"ah no you don't."

"Fine I don't hate him but ugg why can't you have better behaved friends."

"Now what fun would that be."

"I'm going to bed." She grumbled.

The next morning they piled into Rory's car and headed back towards Yale. "Finn I swear keep your clothes on." Rory shouted at him.

"Hey." He pouted.

They made it back to campus and then it was time to finish the week and then the next one zipped by and Rory found herself at the boys door.

"I'm worried about Grandpa." She said coming into the room.

"What why?"

"He finished a giant book he started in nineteen sixty eight. He is living with a weird man servant in the pool house he has the man servant and the maid talk but doesn't talk to grandma himself. This is crazy." She threw her hands up and flopped back on the couch.

"should I get my dad involved."

"I honestly don't know oh did you know Grandma got a panic room. Then grandpa locked the study she had no gin for my mom's martini and then we broke into the pool house. Also grandpa joined a barber shop quartet."

"He did what."

"oh you heard me right."

"Wow." He was stunned. "Last I saw them they were still in the same house."

"Oh that was for show since we brought Logan and Stephanie with us."

"Wow." Colin uttered again.

'I know." She sighed sagging against the couch.

"Okay I'm going to call my father."

"Probably a good idea." Rory agreed as the two cousin's plotted what to do about their wayward grandparents.

A/N shorter then I wanted but oh well next up we meet Andrew.


End file.
